South Park: niño nuevo mierda mueva
by Gun262
Summary: un niño nuevo llega a South park que cosas locas pasaran cuando el llege a este pueblo tan raro
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en el pequeño pueblo de South Park Colorado y cuatro chicos estaban parados en la parada del autobús.

-hey oyeron que un chico nuevo se mudó-dijo el niño de gorro azul

-no pero ojala no sean mexicanos es lo último que necesitamos-dijo un niño obeso

-eres un racista de mierda Cartman-dijo un niño de gorro verde

-cállate judío de mierda-grito el obeso

Mientras discutían un chico se paró junto a ellos ignorando la discusión el niño usaba una sudadera negra y roja tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y pantalones azules.

-oye eres el niño nuevo-pregunto el del gorro azul

-si –respondió

-me llamo Stan ignóralos siempre discuten-le dijo Stan

-me llamo Gonzalo ¿ por qué discuten?-respondió Gonzalo

-el gordo es un racista de mierda-le dijo Stan

-no soy gordo soy de huesos anchos-dijo Cartman dejando de discutir

-Claro que no eres un obeso de mierda-dijo un niño su voz apenas se entendía por la parka naranja que usaba

-cállate Kenny espera eres el niño nuevo-dijo el gordo

-si me llamo Gonzalo por que-le respondió

-solo por curiosidad no eres mexicano verdad-dijo Cartman con una voz hipócrita

-eh no por que-dijo claramente molesto

-oh por nada- dijo Cartman

-cállate culón en todo caso me llamo Kyle, el es Stan, el Kenny y el gordo Cartman-dijo Kyle mientras presentaba a todos

-ok y cuando llega el bus-dijo Gonzalo

-no tarda en llegar-dijo Stan cuando llego el autobús

-hablando del rey de Roma- dijo Gonzalo

Los chicos subieron al autobús y nadie parecía notar al niño nuevo excepto los chicos todos se veían muy normales excepto por el Gordo racista de Cartman. Llegaron a la escuela y a Gonzalo lo iban a presentar a la clase.

-aver chicos esta mañana tenemos a un nuevo compañero.. eh como te llamabas-dijo el maestro

-me llamo Gonzalo-respondió

-yo soy el señor Garrison ve a sentarte junto a Wendy-ordeno el señor Garrison

Gonzalo fue y se sentó donde le pidieron eh intento ignora lo que decía el señor Garrison ya que no decía nada relacionado con matemáticas historia o lo que se suponía que tenia que enseñar después de un tiempo sonó la campana del recreo. En el recreo todos los niños estaban en un círculos discutiendo algo mientras Gonzalo estaba sentado.

-si Cartman patéale el culo-dijo un niño sin gorro

-no Craig no lo hare-dijo Cartman

Todos los niños se quedaron callados al ver que Cartman no quería agarran a golpes a alguien

-seguros que es Cartman-dijo Kyle

-no creo este es un marica-dijo Kenny

-CALLENSE putos es que pensé que era mexicano y no lo era y si me quitaron las ganas de puteralo-dijo Cartman

-sino lo haces te diremos marica por siempre-dijo un niño negro

-esta bien Token lo hare-dijo Cartman mientras iba hacia Gonzalo

-si Cartman patéale el culo-grito un niño

-oye tu ven-dijo Cartman a Gonzalo

-yo por que-le dijo Gonzalo

-por que voy a darte un madriza-le dijo Cartman

-hmp enserio-dijo Gonzalo mientras le daba un golpe en las bolas al obeso

-hijo de puto-dijo Gonzalo mientras le golpeaba la cara

-VUELVES A HABLARME ASÍ Y TE ARRANCO LOS DIENTES PEDAZO DE MIERDA -le grito mientras le pateaba el cuerpo y le pegaba en la cara.

-y además soy mexicano racista de mierda-dijo mientras arrastraba a Cartman a la nieve

-co..c..como no pareces uno-dijo mientras escupía sangre

-por que no todos los mexicanos somos como tu crees racista de mierda-dijo mientras se iba

-vieron eso el niño nuevo jodio a Cartman-dijo Kyle notablemente feliz

-eso fue genial pero creo que exagero-dijo Stan

 **Gonzalo POV**

Que mierda solo eh estado aquí un día y ya me querían patear el culo y tenia que ser el racista bueno al menos ya nadie se meterá conmigo después de haber jodido al culo gordo espero que ese marica no me acuse sino me van a castigar mejor vuelvo y hablo con los chicos-

 **Fin del POV de Gonzalo**

 **-** hey chicos-dijo Gonzalo mientras saludaba a los niños

-que-respondieron todos

-no me van a delatar verdad- pregunto nervioso

-nah todos queríamos joderlo a golpes-dijo Token

-Si nadie te delatara-dijo Kyle

-Ok y donde esta-pregunto Gonzalo

-esta retorciéndose en la nieve-dijo Kenny

-creo que voy a tirarlo en la enfermería los veo luego-dijo Kyle

-esta bien –dijo Stan cuando sonó la campana

De nuevo en clase Gonzalo decidió volver a ignorar a el maestro por que solo decía estupideces Cartman no volvió después de un tiempo pero ya lo habían vendado y no me delato pero se veía encabronado después de que la campana sonara Gonzalo se despidió y volvió a casa. Cuando volvió no había nadie dejo su mochila y salió a conocer el pueblo.

Mientras tanto Cartman estaba en su cuarto encerrado diciendo en su cuarto diciendo ese mexicano de mierda me las pagara se arrepentirá haber cruzado esa frontera HIJO DE PUTA grito mientras salía de su cuarto.

Bueno ese fue el primer capitul espero que les haya gustado y por favor no sean tan duros este es mi primer fanfic.


	2. Fuego,locuras y Mickey Mouse

**Gonzalo POV**

Estaba caminando por el pueblo y cada vez todo empezaba a verse mas y mas raro vio a Al Gore en los arbustos, una clínica solo para abortos, una torre al lado de un restaurante chino, unos adictos, unos tipos de sexto grado fumando, un cine donde la única película que había se llamaba culos de fuego 2, una horda de mongoles , lo que parecía una toalla drogándose, vi al jodido Mickey Mouse traficando drogas y una base en el baño de niñas en el parque de todos los lugares tenia que terminar en este.

 **Fin POV**

 **Casa de Cartman**

En el sótano estaban todos los chicos discutiendo de por que estaban ahí cuando bajo Cartman

-Ciudadanos estamos aquí para hablar sobre como asesinar a Gonzalo-dijo Cartman señalando un pizarrón

-Que-respondieron los chicos al oír eso

-Si es un marica, puto, lame bolas y amigo de judíos-dijo Cartman exasperado

-Claro que no solo quieres matarlo por que te judío- dijo Token

-Tienes suerte de ser negro Token-dijo Cartman

-Nadie va a ayudarte culón-le dijo Kyle

-Si vámonos-dijo Stan mientras todos empezaban a irse

-No no carajo esta bien maricas yo lo matare-grito Cartman mientras iba a su cuarto

-Maricas si quieres matar a un mexicano lo tienes que hacer tu mismo-dijo Cartman mientras sacaba un bate de plástico.

 **Bosque de South Park**

-mierda como carajo termine aquí-dijo Gonzalo mientras caminaba en el bosque

-OYE….tu marica al fin te encuentro-dijo Cartman mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Ah tu de nuevo que mierda quieres-le dijo Gonzalo

-CÁLLATE TORTILLERO DE MIERDA TE VOY A MATAR-grito Cartman

-Oye tío que mierda te pasa yo soy español no mexicano-dijo Gonzalo con un acento español muy convincente

-Mentiras muere taquero de mierda-le dijo Cartman mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con el bate

-Eh cabron para-dijo Gonzalo aun con el acento español

-muérete muérete muérete ya carajo por que no te mueres-dijo Cartman mientras lo golpeaba

-carajo para o te vuelvo a madrear-amenazo Gonzalo

-Muere muere carajo-gritaba Cartman muy cansado

-vete a la mierda pendejo-le dijo Gonzalo mientras se iba

-no vuelve-dijo Cartman mientras se tropezaba y caía en el lodo

Mientras Gonzalo se iba Cartman intentaba pararse pero no podía ya cuando pudo levantar su culo del lodo volvió a casa a un mas encabronado. Pero vio algo horrile su cuarto se estaba quemando.

-NOOOOOO-dijo Cartman en pánico sin importarle su madre

-no mierda mierda noooo-cuando entro a su cuarto su Xbox su computadora y todo lo que apreciaba estaba roto y en el centro de su cuarto estaba escrito jodete marica de mierda

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito Cartman cuando llegaron los bomberos y se lo llevaron

Al día siguiente en la escuela Cartman sabia a quien culpar y como siempre culpo a Kyle

-Oye judío de mierda por tu culpa quemaron mi cuarto de nuevo-le dijo el obeso

-yo no ice una mierda culón-le dijo Kyle

-Claro que si tu le dijiste al mexicano donde vivía-le grito Cartman

-es mexicano-le pregunto Kenny

-el me dijo que era español-dijo Stan

-no importa ese taquero me las pagara-dijo Cartman

-Hola chicos que tal-dijo Gonzalo mientras llegaba

-bien-dijeron excepto Cartman

-Jodanse chicos me voy a casa-dijo Cartman

-oigan chicos me tengo que ir-dijo Gonzalo mientras veía la hora muy nervioso

-oye a donde vas –pregunto Stan

-No es de tu puta incumbencia Stan-dijo Gonzalo mientras se iba corriendo a casa

-que carajo-dijo Kenny

En casa Gonzalo estaba poniéndose un traje y tiraba al suelo su ropa casual y sacaba una maleta

-mierda mierda tengo que apurarme si no me van a patear el culo-dijo Gonzalo mientras recordaba como se metió en esto

 **Calles de south park un día atrás**

Mientras Gonzalo o caminaba vio a alguien que parecía un adicto y por alguna razón lo siguió y cuando entro al callejón vio a quien nunca imaginaria ver el jodido Mickey Mouse

-Así que tienes el producto ah ah-dijo Mickey que estaba rodeado de guardaespaldas armados

-eh bueno no pudimos completar el encargo solo hicimos 400 gramos-dijo el adicto muy asustado

-oh dios acabo de volver a este pueblo de mierda y no tienes mi cristal-le dijo Mickey mientras se le acercaba

-Señor por favor deme una oportuni dah-intento terminar mientras Mickey lo golpeaba en las bolas

Mickey continuaba golpeándolo por todos lados el tipo estaba retorciéndose del dolor cuando Mickey agarro un arma y le disparo

-maldición el único adicto puntual ah ah esta muerto ah ah-cuando se iban a ir Mickey olio algo en el aire

-Sal de ahí cabroncito-dijo mientras sus guardaespaldas apuntaban sus armas

-no disparen por favor-dijo Gonzalo cagandose del miedo

-Los siento niño pero viste demasiado ah Mickey con su típica risa

-esp..es…espere talvez podemos hacer un trato-dijo Gonzalo temblando

-pues habla ah ah-dijo Mickey mientras sus guardias bajaban sus armas

-que tal si le traigo productos de otras compañías para que usted haga dinero-negocio Gonzalo

-interesante ah ah si haces eso ah ah podre joderle la vida ese conejo marica-dijo Mickey mientras daba vueltas

-entonces señor no me matara- dijo Mickey

-esta bien ah ah pero déjame decirte esto ah ah no me jodas jamás intentes joderme ahora corres cabroncito ah ah-dijo Mickey mientras se iba

 **Tiempo presente**

Gonzalo estaba nervioso que tal si lo que había conseguido no le gustaba a Mickey el podría matarlo y nadie lo encontraría si el estaba en una gran mierda.

-Señor Mouse esta ahí-dijo Gonzalo

-No hables mierda ah ah los productos-dijo Mickey

-a..aq…..aquí esta-dijo Gonzalo mientras le lanzaba la maleta

-creo que te salvaste ah ah-dijo Mickey mientras revisaba la maleta

-De donde sacaste tanta de esta mierda-pregunto Mickey

-Este pueblo tiene los peores guardias de seguridad del mundo-dijo Gonzalo

-Bueno por ahora esto esta bien nos vemos luego marica ah ah-dijo Mickey mientras se iba

-hay en que mierda me metí-dijo Gonzalo mientras iba a Casa

 **Casa de Cartman**

Cartman estaba encerrado en su cuarto tratando de averiguar quien era Gonzalo y como hacerlo pagar por todo lo que le había echo y solo había alguien suficiente mente listo para ayudarlo aunque lo odiara

-Kyle necesito un favor-le dijo Cartman por el teléfono

-Que quieres culón-le respondió Kyle

-necesito que investigues a Gonzalo-le dijo Cartman

-y por que lo haría-le dijo Kyle

-por que…..-pensó Cartman

-estoy esperando-le dijo Kyle

-por que trafica drogas-le respondió Cartman

-que no es verdad-le dijo Kyle

-Es verdad si me ayudas aras el mundo mejor-le persuadió el obeso

-mas te vale que se ah cierto culón-colgó Kyle

-oh Kyle eres tan ingenuo ah ah aaha ahg ..carajo mosca-decía Cartman mientras se ahogaba

Bueno ese fue el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los review y perdón por los modismos es que soy mexicano jeje y para ver como se ve Gonzalo es la portada del fic hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. Palizas dolor y mas Mikcey Mouse

**Cartman POV**

Al fin ese pendejo de mierda pagara con ayuda del pendejo de Kyle mi plan esta tomando forma y voy a mandar a ese tortillero de mierda lo van a joder tanto que no lo van a reconocer. Ya quiero ver como termina el puto taquero lamentara haber cruzado esa frontera jaajjajajaja.

 **Fin POV**

-Oye Kyle ya tienes algo sobre el taquero-le pregunto

-Pues creo que tenias razón según Google earth entro en un callejón con una maleta y se la dio a Mickey Mouse-le dijo Kyle

-Espera Mickey Mouse o si eso lo hará pagar lo va a joder-pensó Cartman en voz alta

-Hijo de puta solo querías que te ayudara-le grito Kyle

-Si y ahora el pendejo pagara-le dijo Kyle

-No te dejare culón-dijo Kyle mientras se iba

-Corre corre pequeño judío todo es parte del plan-dijo Cartman mientras miraba por la ventana

Disneylandia

-Señor encontramos a este intentando entrar-dijo un stormtrooper

-Tu de nuevo ah ah que carajo quieres-dijo Mickey

-Señor Mouse veo que hace negocios con un pendejo llamado Gonzalo-le dijo Cartman

-Y que hay con eso ah ah-dijo Mickey

-Que tal si le dijera que el hace negocios con Bugs Bunny- insinuó Cartman

-QUE AH AH LO MATARE AH AH-dijo Mickey y sin pensarlo salió y se llevo a Cartman con el

-Entonces quieres porro-dijo un stormtrooper

-si-dijo-el otro

 **Calles de South Park**

 **-** Y que cosas les han pasado-pregunto Gonzalo

-Pues fuimos a Irak-dijo Kyle

-Fuimos a imaginacionlandia cuando hubo un ataque terrorista-dijo Stan

-Hicimos una guerra en black Friday –dijo Kenny

-Y mucha mas mierda-dijo Kyle

-Espera es esa la nave de Bobba Fet-dijo Stan mirando el cielo

-No otra vez el-decía Kyle

-Que quien-pregunto Gonzalo

-Es el jodido Mickey Mouse-dijo Kenny mientras la nave aterrizaba

-Espera el aqu.. ah carajo-dijo Gonzalo mientras Mickey Mouse salió de la nave y lo golpeo

-Creíste que no me enteraría ah ah-gritaba Mickey mientras lo golpeaba

-Ah coño carajo-gritaba Gonzalo en dolor tratando de defenderse

-Carajo Cartman este era tu plan-decía Kyle muy enojado

-Si y sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlo tan rápido-decía Cartman muy burlón

-Jodete gordo de mierda-gritaba Kyle

-Eh Kyle se te olvida que a Gonzalo le están pateando el culo-dijo Stan

-Si mátalo Mickey-grito Cartman

-Es señor Mouse para ti gordo AH MIS BOLAS AH AH-grito Mickey en dolor cuando Gonzalo lo golpeo en las bolas

-A ver ratón de mierda prepárate para una madriza-grito Gonzalo mientras corría hacia a Mickey

 **10 minutos después**

-Si te vuelvo a ver te mueres puto ah ah-grito Mickey mientras pateaba a Gonzalo

-Ahora tengo que ir a comprar DC ah ah-dijo Mickey mientras se acomodaba la corbata y subía a la nave y cuando despego Kenny se había atorado en una de las patas de la nave cuando despego su parka se rompió y cayo al suelo muerto

-Oh por dios mato a Kenny-grito Stan

-Hijo de puta-grito Kyle

-Ña ña ña ña ñaaa toma eso tortillero de mierda-dijo Cartman mientras se iba muy feliz

-Ch..chi..ch..chicos llévenme a casa por favor-decía Gonzalo con mucho dolor

-Claro-dijo Kyle con un poco de culpa

-Si te ayudamos-dijo Stan mientras el y Kyle se acercaban y lo llevaban a su casa

-Bueno aquí estamos-dijo Kyle cuando llegaron a casa de Gonzalo

-Entonces puedes entrar solo y estas muy jodido-pregunto Stan

-Ja ja muy gracioso Stan aun así gracias Kyle nos vemos-dijo Gonzalo mientras entraba a su casa y subía a su cuarto.

 **Gonzalo POV**

Ese gordo de mierda are que pague por lo que me hizo pero carajo solo eh estado aquí dos días y ya me dieron una paliza y lo peor de todo es que fue Mickey Mouse pero pagara ,ya se volveré a que.. no el sabrá que fui yo tiene que ser algo pero espera las tuberías si ese marica pagara y luego lo enterrare vivo en la nieve y que se le congele su gordo trasero si si si solo tengo que esperar.

 **Fin del POV**

Calles de South Park

-Oye no crees que Gonzalo y Cartman están llevando esto muy lejos digo el solo a estado aquí unos días y ya le dieron una paliza-dijo Kyle

-Si pero ya sabes como terminara o termina jodido Cartman o termina jodido Gonzalo-afirmo Gonzalo

-Si creo que tienes razón-dijo Kyle

-Además que es lo peor que puede pasar-dijo Stan.

Bueno ese fue otra capitulo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por todos sus reviews y consejos y sobre mis errores ortográficos hago lo mejor que puedo.

Y Luis Carlo si medio me inspire por el juego y e leído uno de tus fanfics jurasick park me gusto y es entretenido

Pero en fin gracias por los reviews a todos


	4. Venganza y niñas

**Casa de Cartman 12 de la noche**

En la noche de south park alguien estaba manipulando las tuberías de una casa

-Gordo de mierda esto te pasa por puto-dijo Gonzalo mientras apretaba todas las válvulas de gas

-Bueno creo que si aprieto esto un poco mas y ya es hora de irse-dijo Gonzalo mientras dejaba las herramientas y tiraba una camisa con una T en el suelo y salía por la ventana del sótano

 **Gonzalo POV**

Je je je je ese gordo jamás pensara que fui yo están racista y estúpido que pensara que fue Token y el no le hará nada aunque creo que exagere con el gas bueno no importa solo tengo que esperar por los juegos artificiales.

 **5 de la mañana**

En medio de la madrugada se oyó un gran boom en south park y todos salieron a ver que era la casa de Eric Cartman al parecer las válvulas de gas explotaron por las presión y no dejo casi nada del sótano o la planta baja pero por alguna razón a los Cartman no les paso nada.

-Que carajo-dijo Stan sorprendido

-Si lo se quien pudo haber hecho esto digo Cartman es un crabrón hijo de puta pero nadie merece esto-dijo Kyle mientras observaba a los bomberos sacar una camisa quemada con una T

-Ten niño-dijo un bombero mientras todos se iban

-Espera una T ESE MARICA TE VOY A MATAR TOKEN TE MATARE HIJO DE PUTA-grito Cartman en enojo y tristeza

-Mejor me voy-dijo Stan

-Yo también-dijo Kyle mientras se iba corriendo y dejaban a Cartman solo que susurraba algo

-Tienes suerte de ser negro Token pero de esta no te salvas marica-dijo Cartman entre dientes

Mientras tanto en una casa roja Gonzalo sonrió al oír la explosión no podía estar mas feliz por como salió su plan y dijo

-Uno menos falta el ratón marica-dijo Gonzalo mientras se iba adormía

 **Parada del autobús**

 **-** Hola chicos-dijo Gonzalo mientras se acercaba

-Hola-dijeron Stan, Kyle y Kenny

-Oigan no siente que los siguen-dijo Gonzalo

-No por que-pregunto Stan

-Por que preguntas-dijo Kyle

-Es que encontrado muchas cosas de niñas y brillo por lugares que paso como si me fueran a secuestrar-explico Gonzalo

-Seguro son las niñas-dijo Stan

-Que por que-pregunto Gonzalo

-Eso y mas pasa aquí pero seguro viste algo que ellas no querían que vieras-explico Stan

-Créenos Gonzalo tienes suerte silo eso te pasa-dijo Kyle

-Bueno creo que será mejor ir por mi revolver-dijo Gonzalo

-Tienes un arma-dijo sorprendido Kyle

-De donde la sacaste-pregunto Stan

-Kenny me la vendió-dijo Gonzalo

-De donde—preguntaron Stan y Kyle

-Es un secreto-dijo Kenny mientras llegaba el auto bus

En la escuela todo fue muy normal excepto de que Cartman no estaba por que al parecer se estaba quedando en casa de Token. Cuando sonó la campana del fin del día Gonzalo se fue caminando pero no paraba de sentir de que lo seguían.

-Quien quiera que sea mas te vale salir marica-dijo Gonzalo mientras muchas niñas salían de los arbusto y unas estaban agarrando un saco

-Hay carajo-dijo Gonzalo mientras todas las niñas se le echaban encima y lo metían al saco

Mientras las niñas arrastraban a Gonzalo quedo inconsciente por una piedra en el camino y no supo donde estaba .

 **Base no tan secreta de las niñas**

 **-** Despiértenlo-dijo una niña rubia

-Eh Bebe no creas que estamos exagerando un poco-dijo una niña de pelo negro

-No Wendy sabe demasiado-dijo Bebe mientras una niña le tiraba agua a Gonzalo

-AH QUE COÑO CARAJO MIERDA-grito Gonzalo

-Ah si ustedes que coño quieren putas-dijo Gonzalo al ver que estaba amarrado a una silla

-Pues como viste nuestra base secreta mereces un castigo-dijo Bebe

-JA quiere ver que lo intenten antes las chingo hasta argentina-dijo Gonzalo desafiante

-Es muy vulgar-dijo una niña de pelo rubio

-Tienes razón Annie y creo cual será el castigo perfecto-dijo Bebe mientras sacaba un DVD de crepúsculo

-NO no todo menos eso cualquier cosa menos eso-grito Gonzalo en pánico mientras empezaba liberarse

-Se esta liberando agárrenlo-grito Bebe

-Valen madres jodanse putas-dijo Gonzalo mientras golpeaba a una de las niñas y saltaba por la ventana del cuarto y salía corriendo gritando putas

-Los niños exageran con esta película-dijo Bebe y todas las niñas asintieron

-Carajo carajo por que me pasa esta mierda-grito Gonzalo mientras llegaba a su casa y se atrincheraba en su cuarto con su perro y sacaba su revolver

-Bueno Max no saldremos de aquí hasta la noche o mañana-mientras se acercaba a su Xbox y lo prendía iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo pensó Gonzalo

Bueno ese fue otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews


	5. secustro tortura y el raton vuelve

Mientras la noche descendía en South Park Gonzalo estaba mirando por las ventanas temiendo de que las niñas lo volvieran a secuestrar pero una hora después se aburrió y se fue a jugar Xbox one pero cuando se durmió unas niñas entraron a su cuarto y se lo llevaron a su base en el baño.

 **Base casi secreta de las niñas**

-Vean que este bien amarrado-ordeno Bebe

-Whoa Bebe seguro que teníamos que hacerlo en la madrugada-se quejo Wendy

-No por segunda vez no sobretodo por que rompió una ventana-dijo Bebe

-Ahora despiértenlo-dijo Bebe

-QUE COÑO CARAJO CABRONE MERDE MIERDA DUMMKOPF-grito Gonzalo cuando le echaron agua en la cara

-Carajo no ustedes-dijo Gonzalo

-Si nosotras ahora solo pondremos la trilogía y nos iremos-dijo Bebe mientras todas las niñas se iban

-Noooo por favor todo menos la trilogía so sean putas déjenme ir-dijo Gonzalo mientras cerraban la puerta y las chicas se iban

-Carajo NOOOOOOO-grito Gonzalo

 **5am afuera del baño**

Mientras Kenny volvía de casa de Tammy oyó unos gritos y decidió ver que era. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Gonzalo con ojeras y gritando enfrente de una pantalla con una de las películas de crepúsculo.

-Qué carajo-dijo Kenny

-Kenny es horrible la trama los actores todo es una gran mierda una gran mierda-rogo Gonzalo

-Calma te sacare de esta mierda-dijo Kenny mientras lo desamarraba y lo llevaba a su casa

-Y como mierda terminaste así-pregunto Kenny

-Las niñas están jodidamante locas esas cabronas me las pagaran- dijo Gonzalo

-En fin tu que hacías tan tarde en la calle-pregunto Gonzalo

-En casa de mi novia-respondió Kenny

-Carajo todos han tenido novia excepto yo-dijo Gonzalo

-Si hasta Wendy se enamoro de Cartman y bueno el es Cartman-dijo Kenny

-Gracias por recordármelo Kenny pero bueno ya llegamos adiós Kenny-dijo Gonzalo

-Adiós-se despidió Kenny

-Noche de mierda mañana matare al ratón-dijo Gonzalo cuando callo al suelo

 **12 del día cuarto de Gonzalo**

 **-** Bueno atornillo esto conecto de esta mierda y esta cagada funcionara-dijo Gonzalo cuando pegaba un radio de star wars con uno real para llamar al ratón

-Si funciona –grito Gonzalo

-Señor ratón alguien lo llama marica-dijo Gonzalo imitando a un storm trooper

-QUE ah ah voy para haya ah ah-dijo Mickey

-SI ese crabrón pagara-dijo Gonzalo mientras sacaba su revolver y salía mientras llegaba Mickey

-Que carajo pasa ah ah quien me dice marica ah ah-dijo Mickey mientras salía de la nave

-MUERE RATÓN ESTO TE PASA POR CHINGARME-grito Gonzalo mientras le disparaba a Mickey pero nada le pasaba

-Crees que las balas reales me afectan ah ah eres un marica de mierda ah ah solo lo imaginario me lastima como mis guantes que están guardados en mi nave mierda ah ah-dijo Mickey al darse cuenta de que Gonzalo se subió a la nave por los guantes

-Que carajo-dijo Stan mientras caminaba hacia atrás

-Ojala esa nave no tenga baba de Nazi zombis-pensó Stan mientras se iba

Bueno ese fue otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado y los insultos que dice Gonzalo son merde que es mierda en francés y dummkof en alemán que es tonto o idiota bueno eso es todo


	6. Gonzalo vs raton

**Nave de Mickey Mouse**

 **-** Donde mierda están esos guantes-dijo Gonzalo mientras buscaba los guantes del ratón

-Vuelve aquí marica ah ah-dijo Mickey mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Gonzalo

-AH aquí están –dijo Gonzalo mientras se los ponías

-Aquí estas marica AHH-dijo Mickey mientras Gonzalo empezaba a golpearlo

-Muere hijo de puta ratón de mierda-grito Gonzalo mientras golpeaba a Mickey en el tablero de la nave

-Para coño-dijo Mickey mientras bloqueaba un golpe y daba un cabezazo

-Puta culo mierda-dijo Gonzalo mientras bloqueaba golpes

-Jodete cabroncito ah ah-dijo Mickey mientras azotaba la cabeza de Gonzalo en el tablero

-HIJO DE PERRA-gritaba Gonzalo mientras se encendía la nave por los golpes en el tablero

-Oh mierda ah ah-dijo Mickey mientras la nave daba una vuelta y tiraba a Mickey y a Gonzalo por la nave

-puta madre crabrón para la nave-grito Gonzalo

-Cállate ah ah eso trato-dijo Mickey mientras llegaba a los controles y empezaba a aterrizar

-Fiu eso es tuvo…. COÑO-dijo Gonzalo mientras Mickey lo golpeaba

-HIJO DE PUTA AH AH TE ATREVEZ A TOCARME PUTA DE MIERDA AH AH-grito Mickey mientras azotaba la cabeza de Gonzalo en el suelo y lo pateaba fuera de la nave

-Alg..agh…algún día te voy a chingar ratón de mierda-dijo Gonzalo en agonía mientras la nave se iba

-Hola Gonza.. que mierda-dijo Stan mientras llegaba a donde estaba Gonzalo

-El ratón volvió cough y me patio el culo de nuevo-dijo Gonzalo mientras se levantaba

-En fin que haces aquí-pregunto Gonzalo

-Kenny me pidió que te dijera que fueras a su casa por algo-respondió Stan

-Que no pudo usar Facebook-dijo Gonzalo

-Amigo el es pobre no siempre tiene internet –aclaro Stan mientras se iba

-Bueno adiós-dijo Stan

-Adiós-dijo Gonzalo

-Que querrá Kenny-dijo Gonzalo en voz alta mientras iba a casa de Kenny

 **Casa de Kenny**

-Kenny Kenny-grito por la ventana

-Ah ya llegaste entras-dijo Kenny

-y que quieres wey-pregunto Gonzalo

-te preguntare algo extraño-dijo Kenny

-Eso se ollo muy homo así que habla-respondió Gonzalo

-Quieres ganar dinero fácil y rápido-Dijo Kenny

-Carajo claro que que tengo que hacer-dijo Gonzalo

-Que bueno lo único que tienes que en hacer es entregar estas cajas de playboy a los de sexto grado-dijo Kenny

-De donde coños sacaste tantas playboys-pregunto Gonzalo

-No quieres saberlo- dijo Kenny

-Bueno dinero es dinero pregunta hay necesidad de armas-pregunto Gonzalo

-No pero esta ciudad no para de joderme haci que si la necesitaras-dijo Kenny un poco enojado

-Puedo preguntar por que el enojo-pregunto Gonzalo

-De nuevo no quieres saberlo-dijo Kenny

-Ok mejor me voy donde es la reunión-pregunto Gonzalo

-en el parque a las nueve ahora me tengo que ir tengo a los monitores de pasillo en el culo-dijo Kenny mientras se iba hacia la calle

-Tengo un mal presentimiento pero el dinero sigue siendo dinero especialmente dólares-dijo Gonzalo feliz mientras iba hacia la reunión

 **9 de la noche parque**

 **-** Ya es tarde por que no llegan-dijo Gonzalo mientras llegaba un tipo con un gorro

-Tu eres el de las playboys-pregunto el tipo

-si por que-pregunto Gonzalo

-MONITOR DE PASILLO QUIETO DIJE QUIETO HIJO DE TU MAMA-grito un pelirrojo

-oh mierda-dijo Gonzalo mientras se iba corriendo y un gran grupo de pelirrojos lo perseguían

-carajo de donde salen tanto-pensó Gonzalo mientras iba casa de Kenny

 **3 horas después**

-pts.. Kenny pts. Kenny-dijo Gonzalo por la ventana

-Que que quieres-pregunto Kenny

-Era una trampa un chingo de monitores de pasillo casi me agarran-dijo Gonzalo

-woha ten y déjame dormir-dijo entre bostezos Kenny mientras le daba un papel a Gonzalo

-Que mierda es esto-pregunto Gonzalo

-Una carta de indulto o como yo le digo carta para salvarte el culo solo dásela a un monitor i te dejaran en paz-dijo Kenny mientras cerraba la ventana

-Ok lo hare-dijo Gonzalo mientras se iba

Bueno ese fue otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado y perdón por no subir pero los exámenes jeje bueno eso era todo bye


	7. Que rayos paso

**Basurero de South Park**

Entre la Basura una cosa empezó a moverse tirando latas y bolsas llenas de desechos y de repente alguien salió de ahí

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH que como mierda-dijo Gonzalo mientras miraba sus alrededores

-Estoy en el….. AHGH QUE PUTO ASCO-grito mientras escupía la basura que tenia en su boca

-Fregada madre-dijo Gonzalo mientras se levantaba de la basura y mientras caminaba vio a alguien familiar.

-Kenny eres tu-pregunto Gonzalo confundido

-Ah hola no estabas muerto-respondió Kenny sin darle mucha importancia

-QUE como que muerto no recuerdo ni madres-dijo Gonzalo alteradamente

-Bueno no muerto pero con las cosas que pasan por aquí y que nadie te vio por dos semanas era lo mas normal –dijo Kenny mientras cavaba en la basura

-Lo único que recuerdo era que me diste un pedazo de papel y me fui y luego todo negro-dijo Gonzalo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Espera a nadie le importo que desapareciera-pregunto Gonzalo confundido

-La verdad no este pueblo estupefacta a los adultos-dijo Kenny mientras metía algo en una bolsa

-AGH lo que se me voy a mi casa-dijo Gonzalo mientras se iba del basurero

 **10 Minutos después**

-Fregada madre-dijo Gonzalo en voz baja mientras pensaba como avía terminado en la basura

-OYE-grito una voz que Gonzalo conocía muy bien

-Que quieres culón-dijo Gonzalo en molestia mientras a Cartman acercándose en un triciclo

-Deberías estar muerto amigo de judíos dijo Cartman casi gritando en molestia

-¿Como que muerto?-pregunto Gonzalo

-EH nada-respondió Cartman nerviosamente y empezando a sudar

-Oh NO NO NO vas a responder todo lo que te pregunte crabrón-dijo Gonzalo acercándose

-no tengo que responderte nada Mexicano de mierda al carajo yo me voy-dijo Cartman mientras empezaba a alejarse

-A la mierda te madreare después-dijo Gonzalo mientras entraba a su casa

-MARICAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Cartman mientras se iba corriendo

 **1 Hora después**

Después de un baño, una gran comida y otras actividades que no se mencionaran Gonzalo salió de su casa para contarle a sus amigos que avía dejado de estar desaparecido.

-PIU PIU PIU PIU-grito Stan mientras apuntaba sus manos en forma de pistola hacia otros niños

-hol….-intento decir Gonzalo hasta que Kyle lo tiro al suelo

-Que MIERDA KYLE-grito Gonzalo

-Gonzalo-dijo Kyle sorprendido

-Ni modos quien mas-dijo Gonzalo

-Ah ok espera.. Stan Kenny Gonzalo volvió-grito Kyle

-Que-dijo Stan dejando de hacer los gestos de pistola ignorando que los otros niños se fueron

-Hola Gonzalo-dijo Kenny casi inentendible por su parka

-Que mierda te paso no te vimos por dos semanas-pregunto Stan curioso

-No se pero creo que el puto de Cartman tuvo algo que ver-respondió Gonzalo

-Como lo sabes-pregunto Kyle

-Pes cuando me vio se puso muy nervioso y empezó a sudar como puerco y luego salió corriendo-explico Gonzalo

-Y que aras-pregunto Kenny

-dolor mucho dolor así ese gordo de mierda adiós chicos tengo una tortura que planear-dijo Gonzalo mientras se iba

-Esto no va a terminar bien-dijo Kyle y Stan y Kenny afirmaron la cosa se puso seria.


End file.
